High School Harem
by ZoomFiction
Summary: Famous Panem high school is situated in district 1. It's a home to the rich and famous. No place for Katniss Everdeen, a 17 year old girl from district 12. Her attitude unwillingly attracts the attention of school heart throbs. Now all guys lust for her and all girls want to be her. AU Katniss Pairings: Multi.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

Summary: Famous Panem high school is situated in district 1. It's a home to the rich and famous. No place for Katniss Everdeen. A 17 year old girl from district 12. She unwillingly attracts the attention of school heart throbs. Now all guys lust for her and all girls want to be her. AU Katniss Pairings: Multi

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the hunger games It is all SC.

If i did own it:

- Caution ! Spoilers For Book-

1. Finnick wouldn't have died.  
2. Katniss would have won with Cato = Peeta dead.  
3. Gale would have never left Katniss.

* * *

High School Harem  
Chapter One  
New Beginning

* * *

Famous Panem high school is situated in district 1. It's a home to the rich and famous. No place for Katniss Everdeen. A 17 year old girl from district 12. Her father and little sister had died in a tragic accident a few months back. Leaving her with a crazy, violent, abusive mother.

Her life was tough. She hunted for her food everyday with her bow that her father had given her when she was younger, but that was all changing. She was now on a train to Panem High. She had been given a scholarship for her talent in singing. Her father had always said whenever she sang the Mockingjays around her would stop and listen.

Katniss POV (on the train)

I can't believe I am going to Panem High! Nobody from 12 could ever afford the tuition fee of that school. Not even 10 years of their salary could pay for 1 month of it. Lucky me I had a scholarship. It paid for all my fees – books, clothes, food, my dorm room and I even got a 'small' allowance.

A voice from the intercom almost made me jump out of my seat saying: "Attention. We will be arriving in Distirct 1 momentarily. Please gather all your belongings and get ready to disembark." it was the only sound I heard on the train for nobody was in it but me. Not even the Avox girls would say a word they would just sit there and stare into nothingness.

I was beginning to get nervous. My hands were shaking as I was getting my backpack from the storage compartment. It fell out of my hand and onto the floor. All my things inside spilled out. I was lucky though, I didn't have many things. Just some clothes and family pictures for remembrance. So it was easy to shove all my things in my bag. By the time I was done it was time to disembark.

I strap on my backpack and head out of the train. In the letter they gave me it said there would be somebody to pick me up. I scan around the area and see a man holding a white card with my name on it. "Must be him." I say aloud and walk over to him. When I get to him he says: "Miss Everdeen?" I nod "Please follow me." He was almost like a robot. Every move, every word he says is like it's been practiced millions of times.

He leads me to a black car and opens the door then motions me to enter which I do. He then shuts the door behind me and gets in the front himself. He does not say a single word during the trip which leaves me with the choice to just look out the window.

District 1 is way different from 12. It has tall buildings everywhere and people I see on the road are all dressed in fancy clothes and wearing way too much make up.

The vehicle I was in came to a stop and the driver in front said that we were in Panem High. He gets out of the car first and opens the door for me.

I hesitantly step out of the car one foot at a time.

'Deep breathes Katniss , deep breathes' my mind is telling me. It does not really help though, as I am still shaking.

The building in front of me makes me stop in my tracks. It's probably bigger than the whole entire seam. The fences the surrounding are covered with flowers and vines. There is a Big Mockingjay in a golden circle on the top of this humongous building.

I stand there frozen in place only to be brought back to my senses by a loud slamming of the car door behind me.

I am not sure if he did that on purpose but it doesn't matter because when I look behind me and the car that was once there had now gone zooming out of my sight.

I slowly walk towards the school entrance- Passing by a beautiful stone fountain that looks like it is sparkling in the day light.

As I get closer to the doors I am able to hear the chatter of students gets louder and louder.

I finally get inside the school. The first thing I see is a front desk, above it the words ' PANEM HIGHSCHOOL HELP CENTER' and a weird pink bundle of hair behind a big computer screen.

As I approach I see a girl with pink hair wearing _SOOOOOOO_ much make up.

Before I can say anything the lady behind the desk stands up saying " Hello you must be new. I am Effie Trinket. What is your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen" I say.

"Katniss Everdeen…Katniss Everdeen….Kat- Ah here ! Please follow me." She says and moves from behind the desk.

I can here a loud clanking of heels as she move behind the desks. Each step she makes, makes a sound from her heels which I see which are probably over 6 inches.

She leads me towards winding corridors and through several doors then finally to an elevator. She presses the '12' button and finally says something.

"You dorm room will be on the 12th floor. Your are in room number 312. At the moment you have no dorm roommate so you will have your dorm room all for yourself. Well at least for awhile."

Right after she finishes the sentence the elevator 'dings' and she continues to lead me through more winding corridors and she finally stops In front of a room near the end of the corridor and motions to a room in between room number 310 and 314.

She pulls out a card from her pocket and says "This is your key card. You use this to enter your room and all other school facilities like the library and the video room. Please do not lose it."

She places it in my hand and smiles lightly.

She says "Oh please do not forget school starts in 2 weeks at 8:00 A.M. sharp. Have a nice day. I am sure someone will show you around. From passed experiences the 'new girls' as students here would call you, would be shown around by other students. Have a nice stay here at Panem High. If you have any concerns please do not hesitate to go to any help desk on each floor. Please enjoy the rest of your day." She says and trots away.

I insert my key card in the slit just above the knob and hear a 'beep' and see a faint green light coming from the slit.

As I look around the room I am mesmerized by it. It was a baby blue room the size of my entire home. There are two king sized beds with nightstands beside them. A study desk on each end, a blue door that probably leads to the bathroom and a window with the view of a field filled with students walking, playing Frisbee and couples sitting down on the perfectly trimmed grass having picnics.

_My new life starts here._

* * *

Yay 1st chapter is out! I have big plans for this Fic. Read and you will see

Favorite . Follow . Review . That lets me know you are interested.

QQ: Who do you want Kat's roommate to be?


	2. Chapter 2: Spilled Coffee

A/N: YAY! Thanks for all the great feedback! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
Sorry this chappy took awhile  
But here it is YAY!

* * *

*Insert Disclaimer Here* (IDH)

* * *

High School Harem  
Chapter 2  
Spilled Coffee

* * *

-Katniss-

The view from the window of the field was amazing. It reminded me of home with all the flowers and trees it, so I decide to go there myself. That's _if _I find my way out of this building. I could definitely get lost in it in mere seconds.

Despite all these facts, I still made my way outside my room. After wandering aimlessly around long corridors, and passing through over a dozen doors, I decide to recall how Ms. Trinket brought me here. Closing my eyes, I try to concentrate on where we were just a few moments ago. I shake my head in frustration for all I remember is me wandering through corridors. It does not help either that all these corridors would look exactly the same if it weren't for the benches and paintings on the wall.

Closing my eyes I wander in a random direction, it was a bad Idea though as I find myself hitting face first into a hard something. At least that's what I thought until I heard growling coming from right

front of me. Stepping back in shock to see that I had run into a man. He had blonde hair, white skin, icy blue eyes, and looked like he was a little over 6 feet tall. The plain white shirt that he was wearing had a dark brown stain reaching all the way to his naval, making the shirt stick to his body, revealing a sick-pack underneath.

"I am so sorry! I didn't m..mean for that to happen!" I started to apologize profusely, I had most likely made an enemy already, and I haven't been here half a day yet. If this keeps up the whole school will probably hate me by the time I even start going to class two weeks from now.

He just stared at me, analysing me starting from my head, down to my toes, then staring back into my eyes. If it were a different situation, I would have found this sexy, but right now I am completely scared. After all I had just run into a six foot 'wall' of muscle, and spilled coffee on his shirt in the process.

An awkward silence had filled the air, for he had refused to say anything. Just when I was about to walk away from him, he started to tug on the hem of his shirt, signalling that he was about to take it off. It was now of his body, and in his right hand, exposing well sculpted body.

"See anything you like?" Upon saying that my eyes narrow into mere slits, and I tilt my head a little to the right. _Really_, is that the first thing you say. I may have spilled coffee on him, but one thing I hate about a person is arrogance.

So I just decide to just walk away from him towards the elevator that I just noticed was conveniently right behind him. I pressed the 'down' button, not caring if I acted like a total bitch while I was doing it.

Finally here the 'ding' of the elevator I step inside, and press the button that says 'L'. In the process I meet his gaze again. He had still had a dumb-founded look on his face. I couldn't help but smile, I remembered back in 12 my classmates used to say: "Never to get on Katniss' bad side. You will regret" I tried to say it in Delly Cartwright's high-pitched-totaly-annoying-squeaky-voice.

Right before the elevator door closes I offer him the most evil smirk, and a mocking goodbye with my middle finger.

-Cato-

This new girl – what ever her name was – the attitude, the looks, and I _loved _it. I was going to have her for myself… for awhile. Then, I am break her heart, just like what I do with all other new girls. Glimmer is a prefect example of what happens when you date a guy like me, I broke her heart and she became the 'campus whore'. I am sure she has fucked every single guy in school by now. Sad thing is, she still thinks I love her, making her a clingy bitch on top of all that.

No one in this school can resist me. I have good looks, a great body, rich, and I am smart too. It's the perfect combination to get all the ladies. I can get anything I want, when I want it.

I decided to go to my room, shirt still in hand. Room number 311. I knew that the room right across of mine was vacant, and if I was lucky enough that would be the room she would be staying. Meaning I will have many chances to make her mine.

I insert my key card from my pocket into the slit just above the knob, and enter my room. I close the door behind my loudly with the back of my shoes. I throw my coffee stained shirt into the hamper in the bathroom through the slightly open door, and walk towards the window with the view of the field.

Leaning on the wall, I see the girl who spilled coffee on me earlier, she was now on a branch of a mahogany tree, her head leaning on the bark, one foot dangling of it. She was reading something.

There was one thing I hated though. She was with _him, _him my roommate. He was probably the one who lead her to the field. She would not be able to get there without help, most people get lost in this school on the first few weeks they are here.

_The girl with the attitude, oh how much fun I will have once I crush you heart into a million pieces._

_You may have spilled coffee on me, but I will break your heart, and you will not see it coming._

* * *

Who is Cato's roommate?

Yay Chapter 2 is out!

Favorite. Follow. Review. They tell me if you are still interested in my work

QQ: You know i can keep her Roommateless. Would you prefer that? It certainly much easier that way.

QQ: Can anyone think of a better name than "The field"? I would appreciate it! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Brick Walls

CHAPTER 3 is here!

* * *

(IDH)

* * *

High School Harem  
Chapter three  
Brick Walls

* * *

- THIRD PERSON POV -

(Just trying C: )

Katniss had just gotten out of the elevator, when out of nowhere she bumped into another 'brick wall'. 'If this is another arrogant prick, I will fucking explode.' She thought to herself. She waited for signs of anger or annoyance, but surprisingly, none came. There was just a long silence.

"Would you mind getting of me now." She flinched backwards at that sound. It was a deep baritone like no other, unlike the other she had heard a few moments back. This one was actually pleasant to the ear.

"S-sorry." She was too mesmerized by the sight in front of her, that she could not say anything without stuttering or sounding like a complete idiot. One would probably call the man in front of her an 'eye-candy'. He too was a little over 6 feet and a great physique, aside from that he looked a lot like her, with olive skin, dark hair, and grey eyes, and he smelled of apples, and oranges.

"I haven't seen you around here before you must be new. I am Gale Hawthrone." He said putting out his had to her. She mentally sighed in relief. 'At least this man has manners'.

She was shocked by the sudden action, but quickly regained composure and said: "Katniss, Katinss Everdeen." She said extending her hand out to accept the hand shake. "Well Katniss, need any help? have any questions?"

"Umm… actually I need help finding a place." It was nervously stated but the man did not seem to mind. "Care to elaborate? There are hundreds of 'places' in the school. What does it look like?" His had little droplets of annoyance dripping out, but Katniss understood. Who wouldn't be annoyed with an answer like that?

"It's a grassy field I saw through my window. Lots of people, lots of trees, and a labyrinth?" She was not sure about the last part, for she wasn't sure if what she saw as truly a labyrinth. She has seen a bunch of lyperfectly trimmed tall grass bushes.

"Ah, the sunken garden. Follow me." He led her through over dozens of double doors and corridors, when they stopped for a few moments at one. He slowly pushed open the door to reveal beautiful stone path, surrounded with tall rose shrubs, each with numerous numbers of butterflies of all colours fluttering by them. Katniss was at a loss of words, it was such a beautiful sight. If it weren't for the man she was with right and the people around her, she would have just run all around the place like a little girl.

"It's beautiful." She said, walking towards a bush, crouching down to touch one of the roses. A purple butterfly had landed on her hair, making her giggle softly. She reached for it slowly, careful not to scare it away. It clambered on to her finger, causing a tingling sensation in the area, and with one gentle movement of her fingers, it flew back to its place on the rose bush.

For Gale, this was a wonderful thing to watch, he was completely mesmerized by it. It was as if he had zoned out for a moment just to watch her. He watched her from a safe distance as she stood up, and faced him.

"Thank you, thank you for showing me this place." She said, with a smile directed at Gale. "No prob." He said with a smile of his own.

Katniss walk out of the path and into the area where the plants were less trimmed, where it actually looked like a forest. She started to look for a tree where she would be able to stay a while.

Gale had no idea what she was doing, looking at trees and suddenly moving to another one. When she stopped at a tall oak, he was tempted to ask her what she was doing, fortunately for him he did not have to ask, because in a blink of an eye she was on sitting on the highest branch of the tree. It was about 15 feet of the ground he assumed. He walked closer to the tree, and noticed that she was reading something.

"How the hell did you get up there?" He questioned. Never has he ever seen anybody climb any of the trees here. "I have my ways." She dismissed his question and went back to reading her book. Her mood was still a tad bit soured from the happenings earlier, but she did not notice. Sadly for her he noticed and was somewhat offended with her tone.

"Let's see if you can say that when your down here." She quirked her eye brow in response. "I am up here not down there." She said. "Not for long." He replied getting ready to jump. "I'd like to see you tr-" Her sentence was not finished for she was now falling down of the branch that she was on with a loud 'eep' that caused birds to fly away from their branches.

Surprisingly it did not hurt as she thought falling 15 feet from a tree would. She landed on something rather soft and…..fleshy?... She slowly opened her eyes and hoped, and prayed that she did not land on what she thought she landed on.

Eyes fully opened, she did not fully want to believe what as happening. Her thighs were interlocking with his, and noticed her face was directly over his. Such a compromising position they were in.

~(CATO's ROOM)~  
(Can I get an 'AWW SNAP' or a "SHITS GETTING REAL REAL")

What he saw was infuriating to him. That _interesting girl_ whatever her name was, was now on his roommates chest in _that_ position.

"Infuriating. Infuriating piece of shit! He knows that I was suppose to get first dibs on the new chicks, and now what was he doing!?" He shouted out loud. Cato did not notice that he was like a child throwing a tantrum. He was so caught up with what he was feeling to. He quickly put on a new shirt from his closet and went rushing out his door to where they were. (wouldn't it be funny if i made him not put on a new shirt, and just run out there shirtless ;) )

* * *

SHIT GET REAL REAL. what is gonna happen?

Favorite. Follow. Review. They let me know that you are interested.

QQ(s) Here:

QQ1- What do you want Kat or Gale to do in that "Compromising Position" Go with the flow. Run away? you pick :D

QQ2- What do you think 'bout the new POV? Good? Bad?


End file.
